


a silent scream for my heart.

by darkknight



Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [2]
Category: The King: Eternal Monarch
Genre: M/M, this is just a little thing about yeong being sad bc the king is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkknight/pseuds/darkknight
Summary: there's no me without you,the loneliness can poison your heart if you let it.
Relationships: Lee Gon/Jo Yeong
Series: as long as the seasons change, i will love you. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	a silent scream for my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this really is i just thought of what our captain had to go thro while the king was gone

the tears came, even though he begged them not too. he felt like such a fool, he should be searching not crying his eyes out in the king’s bedroom. 

the king who was gone.

he’d gone into the bamboo forest and that’s were the trace ended. they searched the entirety of that forest and nothing. no horse tracks left by maximus, not even a piece of hair. it’s like he vanished into thin air.

they had no leads to go on, nothing. no cctv, no witnesses, nothing. the people were told that the king was in his study solving some mathematical problem that had struck him, but it’s been days and soon people would question it. people were already breathing down yeong’s back, telling him it was on him if something happened to the king. like he wasn’t blaming himself enough already. he’d search everywhere, sent people to scour the country, sent spies to look for him in neighboring countries. but nothing. not one trace and he was at his last straw he had no idea how long he and lady noh could keep up with the lie. he had no plan for when the citizens realized they were being lied to.

he had nothing, just an empty room to beg to.

”your majesty… please come back.” he whispered. ”come back to me.” he said more softly. 

he was sat on the floor by the king’s desk, leaning on it as he stared unfocused around the room. he should be doing something, _anything_ , to find the man he loved but he couldn’t. he had ran out of ideas. all he could do was wait, but it was killing him. he didn’t know when was the last time he slept, he was running on coffee and determination only. he was going to do whatever it took to get the king back, if only he could figure out _what_ he needed to do.

”ever since you were a kid you were always such a brat-” he heaved a breath, banging his head against the desk, god his heart _hurt,_ like someone had tried to claw at it. ”you better be okay or i’ll kill you.” the words held no malice, and it made him wonder what had happened, if the king was alright. he _had_ to be alright, he couldn’t let his mind wander to any dark places, or he'd lose the last shred of sanity he still clung to.

closing his eyes he took a shaky breath. ”come back, your majesty. come back and i won’t yell at you for disappearing, just come back alive and scratch-free. please.” he had to get up, had to do _something._ but he allowed himself one moment, just one moment of pretending everything was okay, that the king was just hiding from lady noh because he’d done something stupid to annoy her again. that any moment he’d burst through the doors and tell yeong to please not tell lady noh that he was here while he went to hide in the bathroom. that he would hear lady noh yelling after the king. but all he could hear was his quiet sobs.

the king wasn’t coming back, and jo yeong had no idea how he’d live if he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end!  
> hope you liked it but all feedback is welcome!


End file.
